


肉搏

by tujiemaoxiaohai



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiemaoxiaohai/pseuds/tujiemaoxiaohai
Kudos: 4





	肉搏

李赫宰是个白切黑，绝对是个白切黑。是李东海的专属芝麻汤圆。（不是）

在告白成功的那个晚上李东海就被吃干抹净，李东海坐着疼站着酸的时候被气得不行。偏偏李赫宰是一级逗虎师，李虎好了伤疤忘了疼，一钓就上钩。

在看见李赫宰拿着药膏的时候，李东海就先把自己卷进被子里，嘴里嚷嚷着：“我已经上了药了，你走开！”

李赫宰走过去伸手拉被子：“我不信，你让我看看。”李东海拼命摇头：“不要。”

“别闹。”  
“谁闹了，我都说了涂过了。”  
“你只涂了表面，我来帮你涂里面，这样好的快一点。”  
“闭嘴，你上次也是这么说的，涂完我躺...我趴了一天。”

李赫宰一歪头：“哦？什么时候，我都忘了，你说说我是怎么涂的药，我这次改进一下。”

李东海语塞，憋了半天没蹦出个字，闹了个大红脸。李赫宰抓住机会扑上来扯被子，李东海没反应过来丢了被子还被李赫宰压得牢牢：“这样，你跟哥哥细细说说当时是怎么给你上药的，哥哥就放了你。”

这摆明了是坑虎，李东海“你你你”了几声还是没能说出来。

那天，不知是谁先吻上的对方，身上只剩内裤的时候李东海才要推开李赫宰：“不行，我...我还疼呐。”其实不是，只是因为第一次太痛又因为有点别扭。

李赫宰听了问了他药膏在哪，下床拿药膏，不管李东海后来怎么抓着内裤解释已经好得差不多了都没放过他，以至于李东海被迫趴着上药的时候脖子都羞红了。

用手指把微凉的药膏抹上穴口的时候，李东海没忍住轻抖了一下，太奇怪了，这和喝醉酒没羞没臊时的感觉完全不一样。而且李赫宰在使坏。

这哪里是上药，这分明是在耍流氓，哪有人上药上着上着压病人身上亲吻的。李东海双腿大开，被李赫宰用手指侵犯着后穴，手指慢慢侵入，李东海能感觉到微凉的药膏被带到体内又被体温热化。

一开始是手指后来是性器，后穴被撑开被填满，在被李赫宰压着内射了第二次后李东海扇了他软绵绵的两巴掌：“滚开。”

大腿根因为大开而变得酸痛，李东海又伸手推了推李赫宰：“重死了，走开。”李赫宰稍看眼色，见李东海确实是累着了，翻身下了床后把李东海抱了起来：“来，哥哥抱你洗澡。”

李东海立刻“呀呀呀”地叫起来，手紧紧地抱住了李赫宰的脖子，被抱起来后，精液从穴口流出的感觉令李东海出不自觉地紧了下后穴。这样反倒是像在吞咽着要流出的精液，李东海脸一红挣扎要下来自己走，被李赫宰拍了屁股一掌。

一直没觉得泡热水澡有多舒服的李东海，这会儿懂得了其中妙处，要是身后的李赫宰不动手动脚的话。李东海躺在他身上昏昏欲睡，任由他用手指把体内的精液带出来，要不是插入体内的手指变成了硬邦邦的性器，那么李东海真能舒舒服服地睡过去。

溢出的水把浴室弄得一团糟，等李赫宰射了出来穴口已经变得红肿不堪，伸手指进去清理的时候把李东海痛得眉头紧皱，在李赫宰肩头留了个深深的牙印。

所以，上药是不可能上药的。李东海伸手捏了捏李赫宰的脸：“你又喝酒了？”李赫宰点点头：“正洙哥生日那天他没敢喝酒，今天请了大伙吃饭补庆。正洙哥说好久没跟你好好聊过天了，问你什么时候有空，一起喝酒小聚。我答他不知道，你把我都冷落了。”

李东海“噗嗤”一声：“我才不喝又苦又辣的酒呢。我又不是故意冷落你，得把歌赶出来啊。”李赫宰一边说着要补偿一边咬上了李东海的左胸，隔着睡衣咬吸着那肉粒，力度大得让李东海以为他要把自己的乳头咬下来。

听见李东海的痛哼，李赫宰说了句“等着”后翻身下了床。李东海伸手捂脸“是男人就go到底啊，中场休息什么的，怪羞脸的！”

李东海没想到的是，这只是小场面。李赫宰分明是拿着什么东西进来的，但他有意遮掩扑过来的速度又快，李东海想问又被他堵住了嘴。

被亲得头晕晕后任由李赫宰把自己翻了个身，可能是酒喝多了的原因李赫宰的动作变得粗鲁许多，后穴勉强能容下两根手指后李赫宰就扶着性器要进去。李东海被吓个半死，浑身肌肉都僵住了，李赫宰轻笑一声拍了下他的屁股：“傻瓜，不会让你痛的。”

李赫宰是没让他痛，性器在他的后穴轻戳慢入，把穴口插开一个小洞，却不急着深入，逼得李东海小声说：“好了，进...进来。”随后才挺身把茎身插了进去，被湿热的穴肉紧紧包裹住，得了媳妇入了穴，好不快活。

入得深了李东海就会发出带着哭腔的吟声，李赫宰爱听又心疼，因为入得狠了他总是会流泪。李东海高潮的时候穴肉也会跟着紧缩，李赫宰就喜欢在这时抽送，抽出时穴肉会像在挽留他一样紧紧吸附住他，插入时虽然又紧又勒但能听得李东海抖着发出低低的求饶声。

热液被射进穴内两次后，李赫宰从后方把李东海摆弄成跪膝撅臀的姿势。李东海没来得及反抗就感觉到后穴被插入一个瓶口，冰凉的液体也被灌入后穴。

腿被李赫宰紧紧并在一起，李东海双手紧抓床单心慌地摇着头：“不要。啊...啊...呜 我不要。”李赫宰一手稳住红酒瓶，一手抚慰李东海的性器，感受着性趣在手中肿硬勃起：“上面的小嘴不喝，下面的小嘴喝好不好？”李东海：？？？无关紧要的事为什么要记着？

肚子涨得很不舒服，双手撑着想要起身却被李赫宰手上的动作弄得发软无力。李东海被撸得射了一发后，一整瓶红酒也被灌进了穴内，李赫宰拦腰把他拉了起来。

一开始是李赫宰用腿夹并住李东海的双腿不让他挣掉红酒瓶，现在却是挤进了李东海双腿间不让他能并拢双腿。李东海后背紧贴着李赫宰的胸膛，闭着眼粗喘着，李赫宰拔出酒瓶的时候李东海没忍住哼了一声，又被李赫宰接下来的举动羞得直挣扎。

酒瓶掉落在地毯上，咕噜咕噜地滚到了一旁。李东海却没能逃开：怎么能这样！李赫宰压在李东海背上，却拦着他的腰不让他趴下，反而是拉过他的手往胯下绕，让李东海自己捂住自己的后穴：“呵呵，你要捂住了，这是正洙哥要我带回来给你尝的酒。就这样浪费掉可不行哦。”

李东海睁开眼就看见了，红白的液体顺着两人的手落到了床单上，不禁羞恼道：“你这样做才是浪费啊，混蛋！”

李赫宰又压倒他：“都流出来了啊，啧啧，哥哥帮你。”

李东海这回反应快，把李赫宰往旁边一推就要下床，脚一软摔坐在了地毯上，屁股刚落地就爬着往前走，被李赫宰按倒。

两人对视一眼，李赫宰先低头亲了李东海一下，两下。

最后李东海还是被迫接受了李赫宰的帮忙，他双腿大张缠在李赫宰的腰上，让李赫宰能把性器入得更深。

隔天醒来，李赫宰收了两个巴掌后又得了一个吻。下班回来张开手没能要到抱抱，要到一顿骂：“你个混蛋！我的地毯啊！床垫也不能要了，你来看看，你瞎闹什么嘛！”

李东海接过李赫宰的牛油果奶昔，被李赫宰按在沙发上：“您坐着，我来收拾好吧。地毯跟床垫我已经定了新的了，今天出门看你还在睡，所以让他们明天再送货。别生气，你男朋友我有钱。”

“呃...那...好吧。”  
“小帅哥，能赏个香吻吗？”  
“滚一边去，赶紧收拾，房间里臭死了。”  
“那今晚去我那里睡吧。那个...你知道我有钱吧...”  
“知道啊。为什么这样说？”  
“我房间的床垫也旧了，我那里还有红酒，我们再来一次吧，昨天你红着脸捂后穴的样子我很...唔。”

被捂嘴按倒：“闭嘴啊，混蛋！”


End file.
